


Destiel Soulmate AU

by angel_of_the_timelords14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, human!Cas, i used some of the real quotes from the show, i'll write another chapter if this one goes okay, or if asked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_the_timelords14/pseuds/angel_of_the_timelords14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the clock that counts down the time until you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in months so it’s a little rusty, but enjoy!

Castiel nervously checked his wrist again; 00:10, it read. Only 10 seconds until I meet my soulmate, he thought. His anxiety was kicking his ass and winning. What if no one shows up? What if my soulmate died before I could meet them? What if my soulmate is a mean person? Maybe I should just leave..Wham! Lost in thought, Cas ran into the person behind him. He looked up at the man’s emerald green eyes in shock.

“Whoa there, buddy!” the man spoke. Cas quickly look at his wrist again to see it read 00:00. The man watched Cas in curiosity, seeing the time on his wrist and his eyes bulged in shock, self-consciously checking his own wrist as well, which read the same thing. Cas starred in the man eyes again, getting completely lost in them and swallowed.

“Hello there...soulmate!” Castiel awkward stated. The man just stared in awe. “hehe”

~

The man invited Cas to talk over coffee. He soon learned the man’s name was Dean Winchester. “I'm an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and frisky women.” Cas snorted and immediately covered his mouth hoping the man, Dean didn’t hear him. “And adorable, geeky men.” he winked. Cas blushed.

“Well, My name is Castiel Novak, I’m a Sagittarius and I enjoy...” he paused to think of things he liked. _You_. “humanity.”

“Humanity?” Dean repeated. Cas nodded. “What are you, a 904 year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous? The Oncoming Storm, the Bringer Of Darkness?”

Cas cocked his head and squinted, “I don’t understand that reference.”

“Dude, it’s Doctor Who!” Dean argued.

“And you call me geeky.” Cas raised his eyebrows making Dean chuckle.

“So, You’re my soulmate?” Dean questioned. _Oh no, he doesn't like me_. “Hmm, that’s not so bad. I really like you,” Dean smiled, making Cas’ heart absolutely melt. “although the Doctor Who thing is kind of a deal breaker.” Cas laughed, tears filling his eyes.

“So..Cas,” Dean started, “Will you spend the rest of your life with me?” Cas nodded, for the millionth time today.

“Yes, Dean Winchester.” Cas cried. “Of course.”


End file.
